bueniafandomcom-20200214-history
Trials of Coaldust
(Basically the background summary of one of the main characters, Coaldust. This dude is a huge edgelord and I made him when I was like 12? so uh.... bear with me lol) (10-30-19 I FINALLY CAME UP WITH A GOOD WAY TO TIE EVERYTHING TOGETHER YAY) (For artwork, see the instagram hashtag: #shbocstoc !!) 1900s People of celestial descent are often discriminated against, since the common people feel like they are arrogant because of their ancestry, even though most times they aren't. They are often turned away from jobs and housing. It goes to the point of a man named Dr. Hugh D. Broughton. He's a middle aged scientist, and very racist. He steals from his job, and begins kidnapping and "experimenting on" people of Celestial descent.In reality, he was just torturing them and taking notes on how they respond. His following grows, and his business goes public. He earns a lot of money and becomes well known. Broughton became one of the first billionaires on Buenia. He calls his research facility The Broughton Facility of Mutagenics. He also at some point has a son. During this time, a man of Celestial descent is going to college to study English. His name is Josef Welker. One day, his bastardish friends bully him into making a bet: that he would be unable to convince a girl in his class to go on a date with him before the end of the month. The girl they choose is Emily Greyson, who is very reserved and "a prude," since that would be hardest. At first, Emily sees through Josef's advances and isn't interested. Josef isn't even interested either, for a while. But eventually, he genuinely falls for her. He loses the bet, but doesn't stop pursuing her. She notices the shift in his motivations and entertains him. They fall in love and get married. 1910s They have two kids together, before she dies from cancer. name is born on JANUARY 13TH. Josef leaves his kids and travels around the country. The kids, William and name, go into foster care. name struggled through middle school, barely making friends. Once she graduated 8th grade (13 yo), she was also captured like her father. Josef's Celestial powers are awakened or whatever, and he knocks up a male stripper. His resulting son is named Charles. Meanwhile, things happen with Dr. Broughton's son, Daniel. He is in the same grade and high school as William (Billy) Welker. Daniel thinks Billy's part Celestial, and since D's dad is mad racist, so is he. So he beats Billy up a lot and Billy goes a little crazy later on and probably kills a few people. 1920s Later, Dr. Broughton tells Daniel that he won't inherit any of his fortune when he dies. Daniel is pissed, robs his dad, and (does something to his dad so he can take over the BFM). As the new head of BFM, Daniel invented a code for each employee, an identification made of only 6 possible letters. Daniel's code name is Soka. Daniel used the BFM to manufacture drugs, and continue his father's 'research'. He starts his own experiments, with a few friends as his employees: His best friend, Brandon (Sulla), his friend Harris (Kal), his current girlfriend Lydia (Ako) & her twin sister, Julia (Oak). While he was starting, Daniel and Lydia had a falling out, and out of spite he promoted Julia instead of her. After that, they hired several more people, including forcing Brandon (Sulla)’s little brother Kyle (Lukas) to join. Daniel’s first objective is to find Billy. They both have already graduated, so he doesn't know where Billy is anymore, but he does know that he has a dad and a sister. He kidnaps them, dad (Josef) first, and sister (name) later. Josef escapes after about a year, with help from ??????. name remains. They kept her among several other experiments. They labeled her No. 734, tattooing it around her ankles and on the nape of her neck. There they ran several experiments on her, which stunted her growth greatly. Her identity was wiped. They pitted 734 against other experiments, shaved their head, and injected dye into their skin and eyes. In one fight, an injury on their right arm got infected and it had to be amputated. Eventually, due to public backlash, and with the help of Blank and his organization, the celestial testing branch shut down. No. 734 was set free, but not without serious effect. They had completely forgotten what their life before was like, even their name, even their gender. Years of torture and chemicals had triggered their celestial lineage. They could teleport and had one way telepathy with certain people. They also developed severe split personality disorder as a way to cope with the trauma. They escaped into the forest with a couple of other victims. During their time in the forest with the others, most of which were tripping balls, they acquired a new name: Coaldust. The others called them this because of their almost entirely monochrome appearance from the faded dye in their body. They accepted the name wholeheartedly. Eventually, Blank came back and found the little establishment they’d made. He reintroduced some of them into the world, the ones who weren’t too far gone. Among them was Coaldust. They (after getting a prosthetic) went back to school, two grades behind what he normally would be. They fit in with the younger children appearance-wise, since the experimentation had stunted their growth. They essentially hadn’t grown since 8th grade. They were in 10th grade, in the slow classes. At their school, they met a girl named Blaze, who they later started dating. They broke up without closure. Meanwhile, during all this, Charles and Billy are living together. Charles sells his soul to another guy named Charles (Charlie), trying to revive his mother. It doesn't work, and now his soul belongs to Charlie, who happens to be the devil. Charlie makes him an honorary demon, and is basically a mercenary for a long time. Coaldust's linear story Extra things (facts that i cant fit in to the rest of the story aaagggg. this part will likely be removed later) Josef has 2 siblings, Frank and Sadie. Because Blank was the only mentor/father figure Coaldust could remember, he looked up to him like a father for the rest of his life. Later in Coaldust’s life, he adopted two sets of twins, Nil and Trout, Node and Fjord. (x) Timeline 1885- Frank Welker is born | 1888- Josef Welker is born 1889- Emily Grayson is born | 1892- Sadie Welker is born | 1910- Emily Grayson and Josef Welker are married. Daniel Broughton is born to Hugh and Lanette Broughton. Brandon Ruben is born. Harris Austin is born. 1911- William is born to Emily and Josef Welker. Julia and Lydia Azizi are born. | 1915- Kyle Ruben is born Jan 13, 1916- name is born to Emily and Josef Welker | 1919- Charles is born to Emily and Josef Welker, Blaze is born